Bulkhead Captured
by xXScream4Xx
Summary: A normal day has gone wrong; it looks like the end for Bulkhead, and Optimus and Bumblebee have to fight for their lives! Crasher is my OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Transformers! I only own Crasher (my OC).**

**A/N: Happy reading!**

* * *

><p>Optimus Prime was checking over the security systems and he found a problem with a couple of the cords, "BUMBLEBEE! GET YOUR STUPID NAME IN HERE!" Optimus screamed.<p>

"Yes Optimus!" Bumblebee said as he ran into the room and ran next to Optimus.

"But Optimus, I didn't do that! Bulkhead did!" Bumblebee said as he pointed at the door he came in the room from.

"Well then get Bulkhead in here!" Optimus screamed putting his hands on his hips and leaning down to get in Bumblebee's face.

"Okay, I'll be right back!" Bumblebee said then he ran out of the room.

Three hours later…"Where is Bumblebee and Bulkhead?" Optimus said playing chess with himself.

Then Bumblebee came in, "Optimus! Bulkhead is gone!" Bumblebee said as he ran in and leaned on the table.

"What?" Optimus asked as he stood up.

Then one of the screens turned on and Star Scream's voice came through it, "If you want your friend back meet me at Volcano's cove at three o'clock today," Star Scream said.

"What if we don't believe you?" Optimus said as he walked over to the screen.

"Then your friend gets it!" Star Scream replied.

"Okay, we'll be there." Optimus replied then he turned off the screen.

"Optimus, we're not really going are we?" Bumblebee asked as Optimus walked by him and sat back down.

"Yes we are." Optimus replied when he sat back down, "Do you want to play chess with me?"

"What about Bulkhead, and what about the systems?" Bumblebee said as he held his hand out at the screen that Star Scream talked to them from.

"We have until three o'clock, and I've already fixed the systems." Optimus replied then Bumblebee agreed to play the human game of chess but they were still worried about Bulkhead though.

* * *

><p>"Bulkhead your friends are going to be on a wild goose chase, ha, ha, ha!" Star Scream said as he spun around in his chair while Bulkhead was tied down to a table.<p>

"You'll never get away with this Star Scream!" Bulk head said as he tried to move but he couldn't.

"We'll see." Star Scream replied as he got up and walked over to Bulkhead and electrocuted him.

* * *

><p>Three o'clock came and Optimus and Bumblebee were driving up to Volcano cove, "Fools." Breakdown said as he watched them go into Volcano cove from a high rock.<p>

"Hey Optimus, I think there's somebody watching us, what do you think?" Bumblebee asked as he and Optimus drove into Volcano cove, then a huge rock landed right in front of them!

"WHOA!" Bumblebee screamed as he and Optimus spun around the rock.

"What was that?" Optimus said as they both transformed into their robot selves and then they both looked up to see Breakdown standing on a high up rock.

Breakdown then jumped down from the rock with another robot called Crasher, "Me and Crasher are going to destroy you!" Breakdown said as pointed his index finger at Optimus and Bumblebee.

"I don't think so!" Bumblebee said as he pulled out his blaster and aimed it at Breakdown.

"Your weapons won't work here! It has to be a hand-to-hand combat!" Breakdown said as he did a flying kick at Bumblebee sending Bumblebee flying into a boulder.

Then Crasher picked up a boulder and threw it at Optimus, but Optimus jumped out of the way and the boulder crashed into another boulder, "Why did you want to live for?" Crasher said then he lunged at Optimus, but Optimus jumped out of the way.

"Why do you want to be evil?" Optimus said as he got Crasher into a head-lock.

"I hate you!" Crasher said as he pulled away from Optimus and got out of the head-lock then he turned around and started running to a boulder and picked it up and threw it at Optimus.

Optimus caught the boulder and threw back at crasher; Crasher was hit with the boulder and was sent flying into another boulder about thirty yards away from Optimus, "OOWWOOW!" Crasher screamed as he hit the other boulder.

"Give up?" Optimus said as he took one step forward and held his right arm up and his right hand in a fist while his left arm was bent up to his chest and his left hand was also in a fist.

"I will never give up!" Crasher replied as he got off of the one boulder and threw the other one off onto the ground.

"That's your problem." Optimus said as he took two steps forward then he stopped still in that fighting stance.

Over on another side of the place Bumblebee was getting beat up by Breakdown, "Take that! And that! And that!" Breakdown said as he punched Bumblebee all over.

Then Bumblebee got thrown back into a rock wall by Breakdown, luckily Breakdown threw him far enough that Bumblebee could get himself back together and charged Breakdown then jumped up in the air and kicked Breakdown in the face!

"AHH!" Breakdown screamed as he staggered back a few steps while holding his face then he got himself back together and did a tornado kick at Bumblebee sending him flying to the ground.

Breakdown picked up a boulder and walked over to Bumblebee and was going to drop it on him, but Optimus punched Breakdown in the side sending Breakdown to the ground easily because he was holding the heavy boulder.

"Optimus look out! Bumblebee said pointing at something behind Optimus as he jumped off the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all very much for all of the great reviews! And don't forget to R&R please!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Transformers! Wish I did though, but I don't so I'll have to live with it.**

* * *

><p>Optimus turned around to see a boulder coming right at him, he couldn't move out of the way in time and the boulder hit him in the face, "OW!" Optimus said as he flew back into another boulder.<p>

"Ha, ha, ha! You fool!" Crasher said as he walked up to Optimus and stepped on his chest while moving his foot back and forth across Optimus's chest.

Then Bumblebee jumped up and kicked Crasher in the face, "Oh hell that hurt!" Crasher screamed as he staggered back a few steps while holding his face.

Then Breakdown jumped out of nowhere and kicked Bumblebee in the chest, "Die you simpleton!" Breakdown said as he grabbed Bumblebee's head and began squeezing it as hard as he could.

"AAAHHH!" Bumblebee screamed as his head was being crushed then Optimus punched Crasher in the face.

"YOU, YOU MORON!" Crasher said then he and Breakdown got out of there.

"WOW! That was unbelievable!" Bumblebee with a sigh as he just laid on the ground resting in relief that the fight was over with for now.

"But we still don't know where Bulkhead is though." Optimus replied scanning the area.

"Yeah I know it's kinda sad because he could be dead by now!" Bumblebee screamed as he fell on his kees.

* * *

><p>"Your friend won't live much longer, he, he, he!" Star Scream said looking into the screen then he turned it off and turned around to face Crasher and Breakdown.<p>

"We're sorry master, but they were too powerful!" Breakdown said as he got on his knees and hands.

"Luckily for you we don't have much time for punishment!" Star Scream said getting in Breakdown's face then quickly pulling away.

Then Star Scream turned his attention to Crasher, "You better do better next time! Because you're a poor excuse for a bounty hunter!" Star Scream yelled then he turned his back to them and ordered them to get out.

When Breakdown and Crasher left the room Crasher started to have rebel thoughts, '_Maybe I should work against the desepcticons and join the autobots.'_ Crasher thought as he and Breakdown walked down long halls then they got to their cells and went inside their cells.

A few hours later Star Scream was in jet mode flying around a train track and a train was going by so he shot the train tracks over the bridge part because he had a devious plan, "I know how to destroy the autobots once and for all! He, ha, ha!" Star Scream said as he flew back to his base.

Meanwhile the autobots had a shortage of autobots at their base, "Bumblebee, we need more autobots!" Optimus said as he got done repairing himself.

"I know that, but everybody is doing something at this moment!" Bumblebee stated as he picked up a huge bucket of water.

"What's that for?" Optimus said as he pointed at the bucket of water with his index finger also looking at it.

"It's for intruders! When they come in they'll spring my little trap and BOOM! They rust!" Bumblebee screamed as he threw his arms up in the air and almost spilling the water on them.

"Be careful!" Optimus said as he put Bumblebee's arms down and took the bucket from him.

"WAAHHH!" Bumblebee cried as he hit the floor and kicking his legs and just acting like an idiot.

"Get off the floor ya moron!" Optimus screamed as he picked Bumblebee off the floor and put him in a chair and tied him down in it.

Then the screen turned on and Crasher's voice came through, "Optimus, you need to get to Deadman's Valley if you want to get your friend back." Crasher said looking all around himself.

"How can I believe you?" Optimus replied kicking Bumblebee out of the chair and sitting in it himself and the chair automatically moved closer to the screen.

"You must believe me or your friend will die in two days," Crasher replied still looking all around himself.

Optimus thought for a long moment then he finally spoke, "Okay, we're on our way." With that said Optimus turned off the screen and then spun around in the chair and got off the chair.

Then Bumblebee got up off the floor, "Are we going again?" Bumblebee asked as he hunched over a little bit and holding his side with both of his hands.

Optimus turned to look at Bumblebee and shook his head.

"What's wrong?" Bumblebee asked standing straight up and taking his hands off of his side.

"You're pitiful." Optimus replied then he walked off.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Bumblebee asked as he ran after Optimus.

"To go get our long lost friend Bulkhead." Optimus replied as he turned around to look at Bumblebee while curling both of his hands into fists.

"Are you angry Optimus?" Bumblebee asked as he slid across the floor and when he got to Optimus he stepped on his foot!

"OW!" Optimus screamed holding his foot and jumping up and down.

"OH! Sorry Optimus!" Bumblebee said as he patted Optimus on the back.

"It's okay." Optimus replied then he put his foot back on the floor while looking over at Bumblebee.

Then Optimus and Bumblebee took off for Deadman's Valley where they knew that they might not ever return from.

* * *

><p><strong>Watch out for the next chapter!<strong>

**Scream4: I won't be updating this story for a little while, sorry, but I will update this I will NEVER leave a story unfinished!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: THE LAST CHAPTER! YAY! I have finally got a chaptered story done without getting bored with it or lost interest in it or getting too lazy to finish it! Thank you for all of the reviews! And don't forget to R&R please and thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Transformers or the Power Rangers videogame that will be featured in this chapter of my story. **

**Stars: Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead.**

* * *

><p>When Bumblebee and Optimus arrived at Deadman's Valley they saw large caves and dead figures everywhere, "This place gives me the creeps." Bumblebee said as he and Optimus continued to drive on then they saw Bulkhead!<p>

"Hey Optimus look!" Bumblebee screamed as he sped up to Bulkhead.

"Bumblebee slow down!" Optimus Prime yelled as he also sped up to catch Bumblebee.

Then a figure landed right in front of them! "Hello boys." Star Scream said as he curled his hands into fists.

Optimus then rammed Star Scream sending him flying into a dark side of a cave, "Hurry Bumblebee!" Optimus screamed as he and Bumblebee quickly transformed into their autobot seleves.

Bumblebee untied Bulkhead and then he helped Bulkhead stand up straight, "I'm fine now, thank you." Bulkhead said as he transformed and drove off back to the autobot base.

"Come on Optimus!" Bumblebee said as he waved his arm to get Optimus' attention.

"Okay Bumblebee." Optimus said as he transformed into his semi self and then he drove off.

"I'm right behind ya!" Bumblebee said as he also transformed and then he drove off following Optimus and Bulkhead back to the autobot base hoping that Star Scream wouldn't follow them back there.

* * *

><p>Back at the autobot base Bulkhead and Optimus were joking around and talking about how it was to be tied down and couldn't do anything to help his friends, "It was awful watching you guys get beat-up sometimes when Star Scream showed me the screen." Bulkhead said as Optimus was fixing a broken TV.<p>

"Sometimes?" Optimus asked as he turned the screw-driver to put in a screw.

"I meant sometimes you guys would get beat-up." Bulkhead replied as he leaned against a table.

"Hey guys!" Bumblebee screamed as he ran into the room out of breath.

Both Bulkhead and Optimus wore scared faces, "What's wrong?" Optimus asked as he stood up all the way out of his chair.

"I lost my wrench." Bumblebee finished as he stopped right in front of Optimus and Bulkhead.

"Phew! That scared me." Bulkhead said as he shakily sat down in a chair next to Optimus.

Then they heard a voice, "Well, well, well, nice home you have here." Star Scream said as he walked into the room with a evil smirk on his face.

"Get out of here!" Optimus said as he walked up to Star Scream and looked down at him.

"Make me." Star Scream replied as he narrowed his eyes and slightly leaned forward as he looked up at Optimus.

Optimus suddenly picked up Star Scream carried him outside and threw him miles away, "AAHHHH!" Star Scream yelled as he flew back to his base and hit the rocks. "Ow." Star Scream moaned as he hit the rocks with his eyes closed.

"Now that we got that taken care of we can go do what we want to do now." Optimus said as he walked back into the room, sat down in his chair and began to fix the broken TV again.

"That was weird." Bumblebee said as he shook his head back and forth as quickly as he could.

"Yeah, that was interesting to see you do that Optimus." Bulkhead said as he put both of his arms on the table and looked at Optimus, who was messing with the broken TV.

"Ha, yeah I guess I did look kinda funny." Optimus replied then the TV got fixed. "There! All done!" Optimus said as he plugged it into a wall and turned it on.

Bumblebee ran out of the room, but he quickly returned with a videogame, "Hey guys let's play the new Power Rangers Wii game!" Bumblebee said as he plugged it into the TV.

"Okay." Both Optimus and Bulkhead said in unison as Optimus a slight shrug.

When they turned on the videogame the TV broke again! "Oh..DARN!" Optimus said as he flopped down in a chair and crossed his arms.

"Sorry guys." Bumblebee said as he sadly looked down at the floor holding his hand together.

"It's okay, but let's not play that game again." Optimus said with his arms still crossed then he put his feet on the table and crossed them as well while he also started breathing heavy.

"Yes sir!" Bumblebee said as he saluted Optimus then he ran out of the room with Bulkhead; Optimus just shook his head at the sight.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: THE END! Flames will only be used to make you look immature and incoherent!**


End file.
